


Truth or dare EXTREME

by garden_of_stars



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Twincest, did I mention this is crack, everyone is horny somehow, i guess, somewhat out of character because crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_of_stars/pseuds/garden_of_stars
Summary: The RFA is playing truth or dare, the twins get dared to kiss, and it turns out they don't want to stop.Then everyone gets horny for NO REASON because this is a CRACK FIC and it made me laugh haha. This is more written to make you giggle than get you off, but if it does both, I'm truly blessed, thank you. Godspeed.Don't expect a masterpiece, just expect A Good Ol' Time.MC is as thirsty as fuck because, look, you know it's true.Background: a Discord pal suggested a truth or dare prompt up that really grabbed my imagination so. Here ya go.If fictional incest repels you, please, do not read this fic!





	Truth or dare EXTREME

“U...ugh. I don’t want to answer that question.”

Saeran places the ‘TRUTH’ card back on the floor in front of him, not showing it to the rest of the group. No one pressures him to reveal whatever it asked him to say. It’s _Saeran._

Everyone’s just happy he’s here.

“Well… then, what’s your dare?” Yoosung prompts, eyeing the alternate face-down card Saeran was dealt earlier. He plays with the strings on his hoodie awkwardly as Saeran’s sharp green eyes meet his in response.

Saeran smirks, picking up the ‘DARE’ card. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.” His tone is confident, but as he flips it over, his eyebrows raise. “Huh.”

“Come on, dude! What’d you get?” Zen leans across the circle, trying to sneak a peek, but he’s blocked by Saeyoung’s hand in front of his perfect face.

“Let him think about it. Maybe he wants to go back to the truth card…” Saeyoung turns back to his brother, golden gaze coloured with concern. “If you want to forfeit, that’s okay, Saeran-ah…”

Saeran looks back up at his twin, expression unreadable. “Ah, well, it’s fine. I’m happy with this one.”

“You really know how to build suspense, Saeran!” MC pipes up, as she picks up the water pitcher on the floor next to Jaehee to pour a glass for herself and her girlfriend. “What are you going to do?”

“Mmm… it says…” Saeran mutters, “that I need to kiss…”

He turns his head to the left, meeting Saeyoung’s eyes.

“...the person to my left.”

Saeyoung colours instantly, like someone just slapped him in the face with an embarrassment pie. Which in and of itself, maybe should have clued the RFA in to how this would pan out. “Oh… haha… does it? That would be me… haha… well… better it be me than any of these guys, right, Saeran-ah?”

Saeran places the card down by his side. “Yeah. I think so.”

This only flusters Saeyoung more, though he’s trying to play it cool, pushing his glasses back along the bridge of his nose. Before he thinks better of it, and takes them off completely, resting them on the top of his head. “Hah…”

“This is going to be adorable!” MC squeaks. Jaehee leans against her lover happily enough, content that MC is enjoying herself.

“Has he started yet?”

“No, V. They’re still just looking at each other.” Jumin’s voice is factual, as if he was watching a nature documentary. “Saeyoung has turned an interesting shade of red.”

They were all expecting a kiss on the cheek, Saeyoung included.

However, this is not what Saeran had in mind at all.

He turns, placing a hand either side of Saeyoung’s crossed legs, leaning into his brother’s face. It takes all Saeyoung’s self control to keep himself from falling backwards, and some small part of his brain tells him that maybe Saeran would like that. And that small part of his brain is why his face is now an even darker shade of red than before.

“Close your eyes, hyung.”

Saeyoung obeys, turning his cheek for - it’s going to be on the cheek, right?

Right?

It’s not.

Saeran raises a hand to Saeyoung’s face, and turns it back towards himself. Then he leans in, and -

\- their lips meet. They combine so softly, there’s not even the smallest sound.

Although surely the way it stops every heart beat in the room for half a second should make some kind of sound. Like a butterfly’s wings unfolding, maybe. That kind of sound.

Still, despite the scene, everyone’s hearts continue to beat the moment after, some of them much faster than before.

Saeran isn’t stopping. Instead he’s bringing his other hand to Saeyoung’s cheek, too, and deepening the kiss.

“...ah…” MC sighs, “this is just like one of my Japanese animes.” (look, I told u this was a crack fic lol)

“What’s happening now, Jumin?” V asks, placing a hand on the corporate heir’s knee in concern.

“Ah. Well. Saeran’s now been kissing his brother for some time. He’s shuffling his knees either side of Saeyoung’s and seems to be straddling him. Is this normal? I’m not familiar with how these games are normally played.”

“I, uh. Don’t think this is normal…” Zen comments, unable to take his eyes off the pair.

“Um…” Yoosung sweats, having the exact same problem. “Is Saeyoung okay? Can he breathe like that?”

As if to respond, Saeyoung’s arms snake around his twin, holding him close, as he leans into the kiss himself, causing a Saeran to moan into his mouth in a not-at-all platonic way.

“Jumin! Are they okay!?” V grips Jumin’s leg tighter, though his friend doesn’t seem to mind.

“Hmmm. Saeyoung now seems to be thrusting his tongue down Saeran’s throat at a terrifying speed defying what I would normally expect in from - oh. He’s pressing Saeran down to the floor, now, hands either side of his head. They’ve managed to continue kissing the entire time, though - this is quite a lengthy dare.”

“Oh…” V responds, a little distant. “That’s… nice.”

“A-ah!”

Jaehee’s gasp surprises everyone. Had she knocked over the pitcher onto herself, or…?

No. Jaehee’s fine. But her eyes are inexorably drawing an invisible line to… Zen’s crotch. Mouth hanging open.

“Oh my god, Zen, is that your dick?” Yoosung gapes at the same tenting of fabric as Jaehee.

“S-so what!” Zen retorts, not attempting to hide it. “It happens to guys sometimes, you know! And besides, it’s only partial…”

“THAT’S PARTIAL?!” Jaehee and Yoosung exclaim in chorus, meeting each other’s eyes with a mixture of confusion and fascination.

“Y...yes? Is that…?”

MC elbows Jaehee. “Come on, we each have our One Celebrity, right? I’d totally get off on watching you bang Zen.”

“M-MC!” If Jaehee had been sitting on a chair, she would have fallen off of it.

Zen echoes the exclamation… tenting in his pants rising just a little more. Yoosung tries to cross his legs, unsuccessfully hiding his own, torn between looking down at Zen’s and gazing back to the twins, who…

Since when was Saeran not wearing a shirt?

And how did he remove it without ever breaking his embrace with his twin?

The Choi brothers truly do have knowledge unknown to the common man.

Neither of them are soft or silent now. Saeran continues to moan and croon goading, encouraging words into his brother’s mouth, as Saeyoung rubs against him, stroking down his sides.

“Jumin, please describe what is happening now,” V mumbles, face turned in the twins’ direction.

“V. I’m uncertain as to why you continue to ask me these things when we both know your eyesight has been improving for some time since the surgeries. You can see it all, right?”

“Yes. But… I want to hear you describe it, Jumin. In detail.” V strokes his hand up Jumin’s leg.

Jumin, apparently unmoved up until this point, suddenly knits his eyebrows. “I think I know where this is going,”

“And?”

Jumin folds his arms. “I’m not quite certain I’m willing to bring myself to participate in what appears to be an orgy with my ex-assistant, who is currently bouncing on the dick of a cat-hating narcissist.”

And, indeed. Jumin has summaised goings-on perfectly. Apparently the encouragement from MC and Zen’s unzipping of his pants (‘God, okay now it’s really starting to hurt, I have to free it,’) was enough to convince her to shuck off her cute coffee cup pattern underwear  (‘I bought her those!’ MC adds, proudly) and climb on top of what can only be described as “one heck of a monster dong”.

Fortunately, it seems MC has been giving Jaehee plenty of practice when it comes to taking slippery, large objects, and with only a little warm-up she’s wetly slipping all the way down to meet Zen’s balls with a moan and a moist, lewd sound.

“Gnnah…! Jaehee!” Zen bucks his hips upwards, while tearing at her top to free her breasts, as he grips them tight while piercing upwards with his hot, pulsing erection. MC’s already freed herself of her bra and underwear, fingering herself like mad as she watches her girlfriend get hammered into by the beast, unleashed.

Yoosung is in much the same position, needily palming his own cock, eyes greedily taking in Zen’s. His gasps are timed perfectly with every rock of Jaehee’s hips, as he touches himself hopelessly, still not getting any, even in an orgy, lol. Sorry Yoosungie boy. Maybe in a bit. Zen’ll probably have the stamina for two.

The twins seem oblivious to it all, still grasping at each other and locking lips like their lives depended on it, though now at least they’re breaking apart for small gasps of air and more removal of clothing

“Ze-e-en…” MC moans, as he rails into her girlfriend. “Come in Jaehee… fill her with your cum… I want to see you empty your balls into her…”

“F-fuck, MC… had no idea you were this dirty…” Zen manages between thrusts, still bouncing Jaehee on his cock with no signs of slowing.

“O-oh… you haven’t seen anything, yet,” Jaehee returns breathlessly. “You should see what she does with-”

“Ah, Jumin, yes…” V’s small moan of pleasure slowly cuts through the room. But everyone’s far too distracted with their own fun to turn and look. Jumin, however, seems to have his mouth full, returning no comment. Perhaps not being able to see what was going on was his preference, in order to focus his attention purely on V.

“Hyung…” Saeran moans in between gasps. “Fuck my mouth already… plant your seed deep in my throat…”

Thus encouraged, Saeyoung, still with his arms wrapped around his twin, raises him up to push him against the back of the couch, standing before him.

“Saeran-ah… if it’s you, I’ll do whatever you want…” Then Saeyoung’s running his hands through his twin’s hair, and thrusting into his mouth.

“Aaaaahhh, oh, my…” V exclaims, looking in the twin’s direction. “Since you can’t see, Jumin… oh, Saeran-ah’s really gagging on it but… oh, he’s giving a thumbs-up! MC appears be be taking a photo… ah. And now… now she seems to be taking Yoosung. I’m proud of him, Jumin. He looks so happy…”

As MC pushes Yoosung to the floor, dragging her nails down his chest and in no uncertain terms making it clear she wasn’t getting off until he got off, her foot brushes against the ‘DARE’ card Saeran had read from earlier.

Nobody notices, but, exposed to the air is now its challenge: ‘DARE: DO TEN STAR JUMPS.’

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY.
> 
> I did warn you this was a crack fic, lol. I promise I'll be posting the next chapter of my more serious Choicest fics soon lol.
> 
> Fic title is a riff on Saeyoung's agency name. It wasn't all that extreme, right?


End file.
